Beast Boy
Beast Boy is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Beast Boy vs. Ben Tennyson (Completed) * Reptil VS Beast Boy * Spider-Man vs. Beast Boy * Tony Tony Chopper vs Beast Boy (Completed) Battles Royale * Animal Themed Superheroes Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Teen Titans Battle Royale (Completed) With Teen Titans * Teen Titans vs. Sinister Six (by TheDragonDemon) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Amethyst (Steven Universe) * Atsushi Nakajima (Bungou Stray Dogs) * Greek Warrior (Altered Beast) * Blanka (Street Fighter) * Inkling (Splatoon) * Kars (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) * Kraven the Hunter * Mako Mankanshoku (Kill la Kill) * Menthuthuyoupi (Hunter X Hunter) * Nightcrawler * Rash (Battletoads) * Vixen (DC) * Wolverine History Garfield Mark Logan is the son of former child actress and animal wildlife preservationist Marie Logan who lived in West Africa prior to contracting a rare illness called Sakutia. To save his life, having a O-negative blood-type, Logan was given a blood transfusion from Miss Martian, who is a fan of his mother's show and modeled her human form after her. Logan survived thanks to his "blood sister", unintended side-effects from Miss Martian's martian DNA turned him a green-skinned metahuman with the ability to metamorph into any animal of his choice. After his mother was later murdered by Queen Bee, blaming himself for her death, Logan was recruited by the Doom Patrol under the code-name Changling. But Logan later leaves the Doom Patrol after losing most of his team mates, and out of a conflict of interest, later joining the Teen Titans. Death Battle Info *Height: 5 feet, 8 inches *Weight: 150 pounds His powers somehow tied to the Earth's morphogenetic field, Beast Boy's primary ability is his the ability to shape-shift into any animal he has seen and made meaningful contact with while still maintaining his original green color. This extends to single-celled organisms, extinct animals (as long as he studied them), and animals of mythological and extraterrestrial origin upon tapping into another world's morphogenetic field. While in an animal's form, he gains its strength, agility, and modes of movement, such as speed, flight, and flexibility. He also posses keener senses than a normal human that make him an excellent tracker. Gear * Martial Bio-Suit: A gift from Miss Martian that is pre-telepathically programmed for two settings: form-fitting collar and full body-suit. Feats *Despite his flaws, he can be very philosophical. *Learned forms of martial arts like ninjutsu. *High destructive capability as certain animals. *Defeated large opponents like Cinderblock. *Threw Trigon to the ground. *While in the Doom Patrol, Beast Boy fatally wounded Madame Rouge to avenge the team mates he lost because of her. *Has an internet following. Faults *Cannot escape from sticky substances. Red X defeated Beast Boy by trapping him in glue. *Most animals have some exploitable weaknesses. **Small animals are typically frail. **Most animals have no projectiles. **Most animals have no resistances against elemental, psychic, or magical attacks. *Cannot copy superhumans; especially unnatural mutants, mutates, robots, cyborgs, gods, cosmic beings or inter-dimensional visitors. **Cannot copy aliens (unless Beast Boy is within the electromagnetic field of the planet of that alien.) ***Aliens with destroyed planets (like Kryptonians) are impossible for Beast Boy to copy. *Silly and annoys others sometimes. **Got himself captured by pressing a "do not press" red button. *Can suffer brief nausea while getting accustomed to another world's morphogenetic field. Gallery Beast Boy Animated.jpg|''Beast Boy as he appears in Teen Titans'' Beast_Boy_Younf_Justice.png|Beast Boy as he appears in the animated series Young Justice 12bc25c9f812ba3002237f944fb185f5--beast-boy-new-.jpg|His Most Powerful Form Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Monster Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superheroes Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Cats